


子午线的伤逝

by quarkocean



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Seishirou/Subaru (CLAMP)
Kudos: 1





	子午线的伤逝

你知道的，全部都知道。  
所以，你选择咽下所有寂寞。  
目光的终点，  
那就是Tokyo Babylon。

[阴阳师]  
“昂流，星史郎回来了。”姐姐的声音永远是那么充满朝气。别忘了她是北都啊。  
“什么？”  
“星—史—郎，回—来—啦。”  
“嗯，知道了。”似乎是出乎自己的意料，怎么会是如此平淡？他是姐姐之后，最重要的人啊。  
尽管他是不惜一切代价的伤害我。  
那就是爱吗？  
任何法术都不能对他起效。

[樱冢护]  
这次去了很遥远的地方，英文名字长的叫人不耐烦。人类愚蠢的残杀没有改变分毫，反正我也没有改变的欲望。维持现状，是我的愿望，也是昂流的意思。  
回程的客船驶过本初子午线的一刻，时间好像冻结，然后时针回转，被谁重新调整，时差不经意的流落在人世，等待毁灭它的人。

[阴阳师]  
他还是在抽烟，他最钟爱的牌子[SEVEN MILDS]。烟丝缭绕，比想象中调皮。  
“好久不见。”他依旧是成熟的带着诱惑的。  
不过我已经不是原来的我了。  
“过得好吗？”他摘下黑色宽边墨镜。  
……  
“昂流，你怎么了？说话呀。”北都推我一把。  
“还好。”  
还好。  
唯独被你的思念的牵记着。  
没有一天不在想他到达哪儿，又在做什么。  
都是我的一厢情愿吧。  
因为，星史郎的眼中依然没有在乎我的意思。

[樱冢护]  
东京变了许多。  
这里变了许多。  
宝实捷6084号就停在车库里。  
不过几年没见，昂流居然学会了开车。  
他学会了很多，  
可是对我而言，  
并没有所谓特别的感觉。  
所以我还在决定，要不要动手。

EVENT 迸流

[旁观者]  
中岛敬的17岁生日刚过，party搞得盛大而吵闹。极具高中生的特点。  
“奈美，我不送你了。”  
“唉？阿敬……”  
十分熟悉的抽出朋克衫里的烟盒，烟蒂和修长的手指很相称。  
“你最近烟抽得厉害……”  
“是么？妳多想了。”  
“那，再见。”  
“嗯，再见……”剩余的话全部被浓浓夜色吞没，深浅各一，却化不开。

阿敬的行为举止越来越奇怪了。  
奈美渐渐觉得身边的这位男生不再是过去的他，脾气微微暴躁，烟抽得很凶。开始从默默的学生变为和老师互殴的蛮横少年。  
他，怎么了？  
那一次亲眼目击，彻底让奈美失去最后对他的信任。  
阿敬和几个黑衣男子做着交易，神情冷漠，又带着不时会被发现的恐惧。  
肯定是不好的事，定义显然模糊，轮廓渐近。  
可是有什么会使那时单纯的男孩变成如此？

[阴阳师]  
北都买来关东煮，高兴的像个孩子。  
自从星史郎回来后，我们没有说话。  
他的房间一直有打扫，偶尔眼神就默许着一切。算是重新生活在一起吧。  
“昂流怎么啦，又发呆了？吃啊。”  
“北都你忘了把贡丸盛给昂流，难怪他不吃。”  
“是哦，昂流最喜欢丸子了。”  
北都起身先是抱着星史郎的侧脸大亲一口。  
我却脸红了。  
“那个……星史郎，谢谢你。”  
“用得着见外吗？我们还没说过话呢。”  
“对不起，”我埋下头，他的脸实在太温柔。

[樱冢护]  
幸好“关东煮”的原因，微妙的契机。我和昂流又能说上话了。  
我们分隔太久，疏于表达。  
昂流睡得特别早。  
洗完澡后他的房间已熄灯了。  
可我知道他是害怕黑色的。  
关于黑暗的所有。

半夜忽然听到惨叫，以为是北都的叫声。但是仔细辨识后，竟来自昂流。  
我悄悄潜进他的房间。  
果然，是做噩梦了。  
昂流的额上挂满汗珠。  
淌下来宛若珍珠。  
眼角的泪水，晶莹摇晃。叫人舍不得看着它残缺。  
那一瞬间我抱紧他，不顾一切。  
算是我小小的任性。

他似乎同样回抱，  
没有拒绝。

醒着的，睡着的。  
做梦的，害怕的。

一一把它们回收到世外大地。

[旁观者]  
奈美恐惧的心理不断加深，连和阿敬接吻时都在颤抖中。  
“喂，怎么啦。”  
抖得太厉害……  
“天冷。”搪塞得很马虎。  
“披上吧。”  
阿敬轻易相信，脱下皮衣。  
“阿敬……”  
“我是你男朋友嘛。”  
是哦，因为是恋人，有信任的特权，那么再给他一次吧。

“奈美，你听说了吗？阿敬在贩毒。”  
“什么？”  
“大概是从他抽烟那会起，你都不知道吗？”真纪子焦急的说道。  
“快点和他分手吧。”  
“不，他会察觉的。”  
“去拜托阴阳师吧。”  
“唉？”

“真纪子不会是骗我吧。”按着纸条上的地址，奈美寻到一幢独立公寓。  
按铃之前的犹豫。  
沿着指尖传递。

倒下的影子。

[阴阳师]  
“请问，你是阴阳师吗？”  
面前的女生娇小却又充满恐惧。  
“我弟弟是。”  
不知什么时候北都居然在我前面。  
“我……想拜托你一件事。”  
“昂流快请客人请进屋啊。”  
“是，是。”

女孩喝了一杯水后慢慢把她的故事道出。  
“奈美，如果只是一般的交易，我们可帮不上忙啊。”  
北都换了杯热水。  
“我也希望只是交易而已。但是……”  
“什么？”  
“阿敬抽烟一天比一天凶，脾气古怪不少……”  
“北都，今天的咖啡糖放多了哦。”  
“星史郎！”  
“对不起。”  
笔挺的浅棕西装很适合他，优雅的绕过客厅。轻轻捏着北都腮红的脸颊。  
“我去诊所了，好久没去。”  
“再见。”

小插曲并不太久，我们继续。  
其实我的心里已渐渐有底。  
“那应该是被哪个邪气的式神附身。”  
“式神？”  
“这个解释起来好麻烦的。”北都捂住我的嘴，“总之是不好的东西。”  
“阿敬会死吗？”奈美的情绪突然激动，闪烁的眼角刺痛我的双目。  
在这个世界上，有一个人不计代价的爱你，多幸福。  
“能再说的详细点吗？奈美小姐。”  
“昂流。”北都笑道。  
“我，想证明给奶奶看。”

“我变强了。”

[樱冢护]  
不行啊，昂流的心太软。  
温柔的让我有摧毁的欲望。  
这样可不能变强哦。

不过这倒是挺有趣的。  
游隼，要拜托你帮忙喽。

[阴阳师]  
“它的心情不怎么好呀。”姐姐指着我的式神说道。  
奈美走后，我筹划着夜间的行动。  
我无法忍受幸福的人们被拆散，被毁灭。  
“我试试看。”

圆月当天，总是要下雨的。  
这次也没有例外。  
穿上北都新设计的式服，下摆略微宽大，  
“不错吧。”  
“姐~~”  
“去吧去吧。”北都摸摸我的头，好闻的清香散在发丝里。  
熟悉的，喜欢的。

[樱冢护]  
我想一开始这就是场游戏。  
已知结局的无聊游戏。  
我有足够的筹码赢。  
不费吹灰之力。

永远不会忘记北都跪在我面前时，如何求我放过昂流。  
“昂流要好好的。”  
“他不能有事。”  
起初我轻率的只以为是一位姐姐对同胞弟弟应有的爱。  
事实大大出乎意料。  
一感到结界的边缘，北都的眼神立刻变了。  
她甚至不让我靠近昂流，尽管我没有敌意。

那时拥抱昂流的事，她早就知道了。

“阿星，我有话对你说。”  
“我希望你能消失一段时间。”  
“唉？”  
什么？  
“我最近很失态吧。昂流不是你的，也不是我的。他应该自由的选择他想爱的人，即使那个人并不能带给昂流幸福，也许会带给他伤害。”她看着我。  
“你到底想做什么呢？皇一门的大小姐。”  
反而觉得这场游戏产生不定因素，跃跃欲试。  
“昂流对我已……”北都哽咽。  
“我好像太过分了……”  
“好的，都照你说的做。”   
“对不起，星史郎。”  
“哪有，我也累了。”迎着日出，我抱紧北都，她真的好小。  
对女人，只需稍加柔情，她们会很快驯服的。  
即使脚前有个巨大的陷阱，她们也会顺从的跳下。  
终有一天，我会用手穿透她的身体。  
命运注定的。

展开的旅程漫长而乏味，越过子午线的那一瞬，我的心莫名痛了起来。  
游隼安静的停驻在肩头，憩息。  
可否分担一半的轸念？

[阴阳师]  
跟踪阿敬已有些时候，干净的交换皮箱纸币。  
那个男生抽烟的样子，远远及不上星史郎。  
糟糕，怎么分心了呢？  
我对阿星，  
不是一两天了。

阿敬携着满满装载钱的黑箱，折返原路。  
敏感的嗅到，  
邪气大幅度笼罩四周。

[旁观者]   
假设我是一棵树。  
是街边泛滥也不会有人可惜的樱花树。  
四月的樱花前线璀璨盛开，藏黑立领男子不惜抹上血色。  
利落的截断猎物的呼吸，血红蔓延。  
“……原本樱花是白色的。但是随着树根下的尸体增加，鲜血染红了花瓣。”  
“……所以樱花变成了粉色……”  
祭奠无数人的生命。

懵懂的孩子出现在不应该出现的地方。  
惊异的男子翘起嘴角，是好看的曲线。  
温柔的嗫嚅耳侧，  
“我们来打一个赌吧……”

[樱冢护]  
回来时，我很高兴昂流那一瞬的眼神。  
北都保守这个秘密的耐性，  
超出我的预估。

计划却没有偏转。  
玩弄于股掌之间。

从诊所到公寓，不过十分钟。  
一支七星都不能抽完。  
如同心中所料，昂流出去收复式神了。  
“阿星。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”北都脸羞红了。  
“昂流去哪了？”  
“他……”  
“北都，”念头不禁私自跳出，“如果说昂流要收服的那只式神是我的手下……”

……  
“阿星，你喜欢昂流吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢的要死。”  
却还是要杀死他。  
……

[阴阳师]  
轻敌不是好事呢。  
我划着六芒星，编织结界。

不想它已趁机攻击了我……

迷糊中，脱离诅咒的阿敬奄奄一息。  
另一边，  
宽大的背影盖住月光。  
就是他吧。  
顺利的了结，只会反衬我的无能。  
制伏的式神残息在地面，血肉模糊。  
那个人是谁？  
已如此温柔的抱起我。

[旁观者]  
“阿敬又回来了。”  
昂流看着奈美，跟着一起甜蜜。  
“谢谢你，阴阳师先生。这个给你。”  
“噢？”  
是恋人的照片呀，手心里泛溢着幸福的味道。  
一生的，一辈子的。  
“我要谢谢你才是。”  
那么，说再见吧。  
“会再见的。”

[樱冢护]  
约定的一年期限将近尾声。

“阿星，我有话对你说。”  
如同当时的翻版。  
樱树下花，北都严肃的穿上式服。  
……“我绝对不会让你杀死昂流的。”  
……“我知道了樱冢护的真面目，所以你杀了我吧。”  
送上门的祭品，机不可失。

冷笑着杀死她，尽管是我曾经爱过的。  
抱着她，仅余的温热。

“昂流会很伤心吧。”  
“可是……我依然自私的希望他能活下去……  
“我对你……施了法咒……如果你杀死昂流……那个招数就会彻底反置到你的身上。最好不要启动咒语……”  
“我不是你值得相信的男人。”  
“我知道……  
“我宁可相信你……  
“世上的确有无法弥补的罪……但绝对没有不能去爱的人……  
“星史郎。”

明年樱花又会鲜艳些吧，舔噬年轻的血液。

[阴阳师]  
杀死北都后完全消失，星史郎的作风一向独特。  
装作坚强的应付各种繁重的事务。  
然而，  
为什么我无法恨你，  
用我的所有，狠狠的恨你。  
拼命的学习抽烟，提高能力。  
变强了，你就会再出现。  
再来杀我。

那年樱花树的回忆全部放映在眼底。  
我怀念的只是每天喝着钟爱星巴克咖啡的星史郎。  
无声也好，没有波澜起伏。

北都，阿星，昂流。  
这样一天天的流逝，真的没什么不好。

和北都，和阿星，平静的生活。

[樱冢护]  
时间蜿蜒，不分畛域。  
是该有个了断的时候吧。  
昂流，真是抱歉。  
我必须杀死你。  
为了实现当年的赌约……

[阴阳师]  
布下结界，我后悔了。  
尽管我假装和他一样的冷漠。  
阿星穿过我的手，冰冷。  
灼热的烟尾烫过他的指间。  
交汇的烟尘回忆。  
一如往日的。  
毫不在意啊满不在乎。

[樱冢护]  
昂流的心在哭泣，我清楚的听到。  
我们是要决斗的，请你不要忘了。  
我们是，对手。

[阴阳师]  
战斗时无非是重复相同的招式。  
你眼中的无视，深深刺伤，间接变成我的痛。  
难道这是你故意的？  
我试图千万次呼唤着你的名字，  
星史郎，星史郎，星史郎。  
充耳不闻。  
你轻蔑的眼神将我满心的期许扼首于掌间。

星史郎……  
我的愿望……  
果然还是  
被你杀死。

[樱冢护]  
结局就是宿命啊，占卜得一点都没错。  
最后，竟是北都的话响彻耳际，  
再也看不到子午线了，  
如果是用这双眼。

[樱冢护]  
贯穿的心脏。  
柔软的躺在昂流的怀中。  
我的潜意识里，说不定这才是真正的愿望。  
何必多想呢？  
有强烈的声音在呼唤我，但我已无法回答。  
说不出口的爱，让它埋葬在樱花树下。  
以新生的力量重新历经轮回。

“昂流……  
我……  
对你……”

[阴阳师]  
“星史郎！”  
我放声大叫，  
你倒下。  
对我又是那终日相同的微笑，  
我抵挡不了。  
你总是不愿意对我说我以为会听到的话。  
闭上眼睛的你，  
还是微笑的。

恨有什么用，杀戮的意义又再哪里？

[阴阳师]  
我要把我心中长期保存的箴言，全部告诉你。  
是的，我想说我爱你，爱得无可救药，几乎疯狂。  
所以我学着你的样子，学你抽烟的样子，学你冷酷漠视他人的样子。

纵然我一心的苦苦付出。  
你可以讨厌我，可以对我残酷，可以践踏我毫无感觉。  
唯请你不要离开我。

从你的弥留之息，  
终于明白。  
你的愿望是，让我杀死你么。  
你好残忍。  
而我依然爱你，  
爱到每一寸骨头，每一丝发，全都有你的气息。  
我们甚至不需要多余的言语。

[阴阳师]  
亲吻你的头发，  
碰触你的秘密。

这是我拥抱你最久的一次吧。  
你我的鲜血相融，直至凝固，直至难以分辨。  
我该如何再把你抱得紧些，  
让你倾听我的心脏，  
让我们此生都不会分离。  
当樱花纷纷凋落后，  
我该如何把你唤醒？  
你从来都不是贪睡的。

请教教我。

[阴阳师]  
想知道你到底去了哪些地域。  
心甘情愿复制你的足迹，  
不畏的心，  
追随着，  
穿越着，  
以太之空。

那几年，你究竟反复临赏了多少遍子午线的冷暖变迁，  
又反复独尝了几次孤单思念。  
是否就可以忽略长期的苦痛。

[阴阳师]  
我们没有梦想可言，充其量也只是信仰，自尊的维系。  
正数，倒数，  
不过如此，  
全部错误。

执念的，  
你从不愿说那么多，  
即使到最后，  
最后的最后，  
你还是不愿意对我说。

结界早已消失了。

子午线的尽头是我永远的痛，  
可是我相信那也同样是你的痛。

END

2010年前涂的一篇文


End file.
